


sedatephobia

by Meadow_Wanderer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Everyone else is same gender as canon), Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Blood and Gore, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Dubious Science, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, Female Tony Stark, Gender or Sex Swap, Morally Ambiguous Avengers, Multi, Outer Space, Pregnancy, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), SHIELD, Science Fiction, Sexual Tension, Space Stations, Thriller, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Violence, cause of heart issues, hidden identity, inspired by Movie: Alien (1979), references to death, space thriller, themes of it but not whole storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Wanderer/pseuds/Meadow_Wanderer
Summary: In outer space, there exists an interstellar vacuum that consumes all the air until there's no room left for sound to remain. The dead silence of the ominous night could drive one to the brink of insanity. Despite the breathtaking beauty of it's magnitude, space is just too damn quiet.Yet Toni has adjusted to the quietude by doing what she does best...filling her little corner of the universe with noise. Whether that be by blasting hard rock lyrics as she labors on the station's maintenance systems, building new inventions like her precious bots that bombard the lab with sound, or coaxing JARVIS to recite the trillions of digits of π when she's plagued by memories that just won't let her sleep.So even though the company Toni keeps is few and far between, she manages to keep the quiet at bay just fine.Until the day passengers of an unmarked ship come knocking at the station's helm, asking for her help.





	1. ✩

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a mix of avengers/alien. Overall I can't tag a few things cause it'll give away important bits, but hopefully you all will enjoy this story and the plot! Lots to discover! Like can't even tell you thoroughly about the relationship tag sorry lol

It's daunting to imagine that the space station's walls composed of titanium, kevlar, and high-grade steel are the only barrier separating her from the silence of space.

One little puncture could extract every breath of oxygen into the gaping void until she's left gasping for air. One little puncture could disrupt the thermal regulators and freeze her along with everything else in an instant from the -454.81 Fahrenheit temperature of the universe. One little puncture in the wrong part, and the whole place could be blown to bits, the cataclysmic result seen from miles away and mistaken as a star exploding.

Traveling in space is dangerous, but surviving in space is precariously lethal. 

That's why noise is not an option, _it's a necessity_. Noise means things are running smoothy, systems are operating at full capacity, the inventions and tech she had labored so arduously over are functioning without fail. It's what distinguishes the station and space, life full of welcoming noise versus interstellar cosmos devoid of clamor; there's thinly veiled threats lingering in the noiseless dark. It's when that quiet slithers through cracks of this vessels to make it's way inside, that one should begin to worry.

Luckily the smooth British timber of her artificial intelligence JARVIS is a most welcoming sound to drive the void away; alongside the accompaniment of the low hum radiating from the generator's arc reactor, the noise keeps her sane. 

But sometimes, she'll wander along the few deserted corridors, awaiting on the third floor in sector A. Her eyes take in the walls that have already been reinforced as she moves deeper and deeper inside the station, the hairs on the back of her neck standing straight up, the lack of sound sobering enough to induce the cusps of a panic attack. Her feet stall, as she counts the seconds _1, 2, 3, 4..._

Then she hears the rumble and shifts, followed by the hum of the generator reaching her location and she allows her frame to relax. She breathes a sigh of relief before heading back the way she came, glancing back a few times to ensure everything is as it should be.

She pretends that her hands don't feel just the slightest bit clammy. 

-/-

Life on a self sustaining station is...well.._.lively. _

You'd think with IQ nearing 300 and nearly 50+ patents to her name, Toni would be able to conjure up more verbose wordage for it. But eh, in space, who's gonna judge?

Toni Stark had never lived her life according rules of society _on_ earth, the hell she'll start living by the rules _off_ earth.

Plus on earth women were expected to be quiet, silent companions for big shot men and make as little noise and commotion as possible. Sure times luckily changed against that outdated notion, but even then time couldn't move fast enough to match needed change. When she rebelled against expectations, well some weren't too happy. One of the many reasons she was drawn to permanent living in space, and helped pioneer the venture. 

And in space, where they claim no one can here you scream, she can make as much noise as her fragile little heart desires.

She adjusts her padded jumpsuit as the hot whirr of the blowtorch is gradually inched closer to the sheet of vibranium, placed against the top edge as the grey sheen begins to heat until it's red hot. She runs the tool down the middle, as her other gloved hand bends the sheet repeatedly until it forms an gentle arc. Once satisfied she braces it against the wall, edges lined up with the pre-installed sheet and adds the oxygen with a squeeze of the lever. The blow torch changes it's tune as sparks spray freely, the welding mask she wears protecting her face and eyes from the bright scorching flare. 

"How's it looking J?" her voice muffled behind the mask.

_'The work looks to be within acceptable guidelines according to schematics. I would suggest doubling up the layers on more sensitive prone areas, especially with the cooling system in this sector.'_

"That's gonna cost us some sheets."

_'My calculations suggest overlaying instead of side by side panelling for those areas of concern will aid in conserving our vibranium supply. Any prone area left uncovered pose less risk according to my estimates.'_

"Got it," she stretches her neck side to side. "Edit the schematics and select with discretion small sections that can be left prone. Let's be generous and say no wider than 4 inches."

_'Yes, miss.'_

It's slow and steady work, the kind that you can't tell if the sweat you feel running down your spine and gathering at your brow is from the heat or the tension in your limbs because everything has to be precise. Either way by the time she's done, she'll be sweltering in this. It's all part of the routine, a few hours devoted every day to this work. Frankly she would like to have a few choice words with whoever decided this station needed to be just so damn big, but she then might as well be talking to a mirror.

Not too long with the flame has died, she slips off her gear and calls it a day. Stripped of her jumpsuit down to her tank and shorts, she contemplates her next course of action. Deciding that she's already sweaty, her feet wander towards the gym located on level 2 sector K.

Half an hour later, the sweet noise of AC/DC plays overhead as she powers through her reps of squats, gripping the 20 pound weights tightly in her fists. In the mirror she can see beads of sweat dripping down her temple, a few strands of her hair stinking to her forehead; it's a damp reminder to be cautious and pace herself. She regulates her breathing, inhale in through the nose and out through her mouth. Following the exercise, Toni moves onto some lunges, making sure to keep her back straight as she stretches until her knee touches the floor. Then it's back onto two feet and a lunge on the other leg. Step, lunge, repeat.

She finishes her workout with a brisk jog on the treadmill, mindful to not run too fast. Even as the music blasts through the speakers, it helps to hear the undercurrent sound from the continuous thump of her outsoles hitting the belt. With this mindless motion, It's easy for time to pass by without much thought. In space you can't tell when the day ends and night begins, especially given a peek out the window will only show the same unchanging pitch blackness that was there earlier. Relying on JARVIS, he chimes in that the hour nears a respectable supper time she can seek a long hot shower. 

Standing naked beneath the shower spray, water drips down Toni's face, blinking tear like drops from her eyes as she takes deep breathes. Her red painted toes curl and unfurl against the soaked shower tiles, steam rising from beneath her feet. She traces her finger on the fogged up glasses wall, the outline of simple heart left behind in the wake of her touch. Gradually she turns from the wall, tilting her head back to let the water fall over her, her midnight black locks cascading down to the middle of her back. 

Toni bring up a hand to push back any strays plastered to her face, her fingers slipping down to brush her cheek as her thumb caresses her jaw line. She lets the touch drift to the dip of her throat falling to trace the metal rim of the arc reactor, the glow casting blue hue upon the tips of her fingers. It hums beneath the touch, the buzz audible to her ears if she strains hard enough to listen under the splashing echoes of the shower stall. 

Her touch begins to stray sideways as she cups her breast, a faint inhale escaping her as she thumbs at the peaked nipple. Lifting her free hand up to push the shower head behind her, she leans back against the glass, the redirected spray now running down the pane and warming her back. As the hand drops, she focuses back on the one still fondling her breast, letting it linger for a moment before it descends against the outline her ribs. Her fingers begin to dance along the curve of her hip, winding around the bone before trailing down the inner seam of her thigh. Pausing just high enough for her thumb to lift and touch the contour just below her belly point, the other hand already resting there. She then lets her fingers wander down until she reaches the destination she desires.

As two of fingers tenderly dip insider of her, Toni lets her head sinks back against the glass, the sigh of sensual reprieve slipping from between her rosy lips. One leg bends, foot bracing against the glass as if her body knows exactly the angle she craves. The position lets her fingers explore deeper, the bend just right if her breathy moan was anything to go by.

Sometimes she can work herself off fast and dirty, but tonight she goes intimately slow, wanting to enjoy the gradual build engendered by her own touch. Her back arches, breasts pushed out as her hips roll back and forth, Toni tamely riding her fingers. 

She feels the tingly sensation creeping in between her thighs, the release coming quick and hot until she cries out her climax, her body trembling at the pleasure. As the high fades and her body goes lax, she recognizes that damn, she really had needed that.

-/-

Treading barefoot in the mess hall, her toes peaking from beneath her sweatpants as they brush against the floor, Toni sips her soup from the lip of her bowl, spoon long forgotten. Her damp hair hangs limply behind her, no doubt leaving puddle trails on the floor or spots on her zip up hoodie. 

"Clean up the water for me, will you boys?" She murmurs as DUM-E, U, and Butterfingers beep and whirl, scurrying off to grab mops and towels. She casts an affectionate glance back with them before hopping up to take a seat onto a counter, letting her feet dangle as they lightly swing back and forth.

"Run down J," she calls before reverting back to her task of downing her soup.

_'All systems appear to be in working order, miss. Engines functioning at normal capacity and servers up to date. Project ARMOR is at projected at 74% with today's paneling. Project is predicted to be completed in the next 6 months if work is maintained at current rate of progress. The nidus capsules are at optimal levels, cognitive process steady. Oxygen levels are within reasonable range, temperature set to 78 degrees. Station's reactor appears to be functioning within expected parameters but routine inspection due within two weeks. The only concern is that the station's orbit is projected to reach an area littered with asteroid debris in the next few days. Would you like me to redirect to a more stable location?"_

"Yes," she wipes her mouth with her sleeve, tossing the bowl into the sink before slipping off the counter. "And what of the vegetation?"

_'The plants appear to be developing at a faster rate with the organic soul.' _Toni roams out of the mess and down the hall where double doors part for her entrance to the conservatory.The room is humid, perspiration trickling down the walls as the hiss of sprinkles can be heard. She slips into the discarded sandals by the entryway, before carefully walking down the aisle of dirt, between sprouting crops._'__The produce seems to be lasting longer due to the new formula, I would estimate nearly double it's original lifespan. Continued use should yield a notable addition for the food supply.'_

As she nears the end of the row, she bends down next to an older foliage of lettuce, trailing her finger against the leaf to see the faintest twinges of brown at the edge. Still considerable healthy in appearance and edible given the head of lettuce is nearly two months old. 

She stands and makes her way to the the tress where bright red juicy looking apples hang from the branches. She reaches up and plucks one from a lower branch, rubbing her thumb against the shine of it's skin. "Let's harvest some of the old to mid aged vegetation and store it, but take the most aged and add it to the disposable stock. In fact, add some of the newer ones. You know I can't eat this all."

_'Right away, miss.'_

Feeling warm under her clothes, Toni begins her trek back to the entrance, taking a big bite from the apple and relishing in the way juice flows onto her tongue and dribbles down the corner of her mouth. She exits the observatory and begins to meander towards her lab, the sound of her bots rolling after her excitedly.

_'Are we visiting the chambers tonight, miss?'_

"Why not, J? Gotta check in to make sure things are running smoothly."

She disappears into her lab, her boys eager to see the progress too.

-/-

After a few hours, JARVIS gives a stern hint that it's time his creator retires for the night, insisting that she needs it.

Toni sighs aloud, but obliges his request. She remembers being able to work non-stop for days on end, fueled up on coffee and energy drinks. Nowadays, her ability to stay awake for long periods of time seems like a thing of the past. But it is to be expected.

She wanders barefoot down the familiar sector C on the 1st floor where her room is located. The door automatically slides open thanks to the sensors and she retreats into her small haven. It's the size of shoebox if she's being honest, and there are plenty of large more spacious rooms to choose from, but she finds comfort in the cozy closer space. Big ones can feel too empty, too quiet. 

She walks past her small closet and reaches her bed, the ends fitted within the space of the two walls, shelving built into the back wall. She lifts up the dark navy covers, and slips into her bed, shifting around until she comfortably lying on her side facing the shelves. She looks up and carefully plucks the framed photograph off the shelf stationed at eye level, as she does nearly every night. She looks at the familiar faces, chest aching in a way that cannot be blamed on the arc reactor. She traces each of their smiling faces, remembering the frozen memory as if it were yesterday. 

"J, lights please." 

The top lights dim until there is only a faint glow left behind. Kissing the picture before placing back on the shelf, Toni snuggles deeper into her blanket, limbs close to her midsection as awaits sleep's greeting. There's a quiet hum of the station around her, but her mind seems to not able to fully rest.

"Jarivs?"

_'Yes miss?'_

"Can you recite the digits of Pi?" she asks softly.

_'Of course. Pi, known also as Archimedes' constant, i_ _s a mathematical constant and it has over a trillion digits, according the University of Japan. It is equal to 3.1415926535-'_

And so she listens as her A.I. recites the numbers, constantly and without pause; perpetual white noise that allows her to finally drift off to sleep.

-/-

A few days later finds Toni tinkering away in her lab, the bots trying so hard to be (somewhat) helpful by bringing her tools or homemade smoothies (note to self: don't drink those). Nonetheless, they buzz around in a flurry and she works on her latest concept with lips curved into a smile. This one she's imaging the possibility of a handheld device tapping into the hippocampus and possibly used to access memories or even rework them. It could be revolutionary given the right means, more accessible than what's already available.

JARVIS voice breaks her concentration. '_Miss, I am to inform you with urgency that an unmarked ship has just landed in the emergency bay.'_

She looks up alarmed from her work. "Scans?"

_'The ship looks to be damaged significantly and transporting a group of people, 8 in total by my count. My indicators identified a few weapons on their persons. They are requesting medical assistance for one of the passengers.'_

She drops her tools and take offs off running, the doors parting automatically for her. She sprints down the hallway reaching the elevator that takes her down to the ground level where ships are designed to dock. With a ding signaling her arrival, she sprints towards the entrance. "J make sure the doors remain locked, no entry unless I give the signal. Defensive weapons at the ready just to be safe," she shouts, weaving through the corridors. 

_'Yes miss, safety measures have already been taken" _her A. I. concedes, the slightest bit of protectiveness detectable in his voice. 

She skids around the corner and books it into the control room, where the monitors show numerous camera angles of the entire docking bay. There she finally gets a good look at the group, appearances seemingly haggard and worse for wear. But their attention seems focused mainly on a sturdy individual being shouldered by another man of similar stature, the injured passenger's head hanging down his long hair blocking his face. A man with a buzz shaved knocks against the door, calling out inaudibly on the screen while a few of the group try to pry the door open with their hands. It's then the man with a beard supporting his friend look around wildly before spotting the camera, shouting words she cannot hear.

She flicks a switch and the noise blasts into the room. "-need help! Our friend is badly injured. He's bleeding out! Please!"

"We mean no harm," a tall blonde man, towering over his comrades speaks, his large hand holding a cloth to the stub of where the man's arm is supposed to be.

"Please," the beard guy begs, readjusting his arm around the injured man's frame. "Please help us."

Toni stands frozen in place.


	2. ✩★

** _The deafening blare of the alarms pair with the red strobe lights flashing throughout the station. Her lungs are on fire, unable to catch her breath as her feet pound down the maze of corridors. A chill runs up the length of her spine as she hears commotion being broadcasted over the radio being nearly crushed in her grip. _ _"Watch out!" a familiar feminine voice screams, disrupted by white noise crackling over the line. "- it's...oh GOD....No god...Please! Please...HELP-"_ **

"-us! Please!" Toni snaps out of the flashback, trying to stabilize her breathing as she directs her attention back to strangers on the screen. "Please we just need to stabilize him and then we'll be out of your way!"

The man shouldering the injured party is imploring her to let them in, the others now seizing their efforts to look into the cameras as well. 7 people helping one person, sharing a common goal.

'A team', she recognizes with familiarity. That's what they look like, a team.

Swallowing down a thick lump in her throat, she commands, "J unlock the entrance in gate C on my signal, and direct them to the operating room. Make sure to keep them contained within the medical quarters. Keep it friendly but cautious; don't let them wander."

_'Yes miss.'_

Her finger hovers over the button needed to grant their guests access, her other hand splayed against her hip, fingers brushing along her midriff. "Jarivs don't...don't let them hurt us," she whispers, barely able to stop her voice from shaking. 

_'I will endeavor with all that I possess in my programming to ensure no harm shall come to you or anything else on this station, including my internal mainframe.'_

Toni closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and presses the button.

Her ears are greeted by the mechanical grinding of door to the docking bay lifting, the people on the screen rounding towards the noise as they scurry further down towards the entrance. She watches until they disappear from camera view and only then does she follows suit, exiting the control room and letting her feet hurriedly carry her towards sector B, housing medical bay for emergency purposes.

It takes her less than a minute as she draws near to the bay from opposite corridor connected, and her ears can pick up raised voices, both fretful and disordered.

Someone urges. "-you gotta do something Bruce!"

"I can't!" a near hysterical voice shouts.

"I thought you said you were a doctor," a heavily accented female says.

The man 'Bruce' in question becomes increasing agitated. "I'm not that kind of doctor!

"Listen if someone- _fuck_ keep him still- if someone can do something that would be great right now!"

"Buck, just hold on" another prays.

Toni finally makes it to the outer door, the one where a decent sized window is inlayed, circular in shape and high enough to reach eye level. She peers inside, taking in the commotion inside as the group attempts to hold down their fellow passenger, no longer lax and instead withering in pain. They have not taken notice of her yet 

The bearded man who had half carried/half dragged the injured man is hovering over her head, attempting to talk him down. The others are restraining the guy...or at least trying hopelessly too. Only one cabinet seems to have been opened, bandages haphazardly spilling out while a few have replaced the ruined bloodied ones discarded on the floor. After a few seconds of arguments but no direct action, Toni realizes they really don't have a clue how to help their friend. 

Sigh, seems she really has to do _every_ job on this station.

"J, patch me in to the operating room."

_'As requested.'_

"Do any of you know how to help him-" they all look around wildly for the source of the sound, until a redhead woman zeroes in on her eyes, motioning to the rest. "Or do you require a doctor?"

They all pause before their friend shifts violently and they rapidly try to maintain control of his limbs. The redhead jaw tenses as she grips the guy's leg. "We need a doctor," her teeth gritted.

Toni straightens her shoulders. "Ok. I can help you, but I need all of you to do me a favor."

"Whatever you want," the bearded man gasps out, nearly getting wacked in the face from an escaped arm if not for quick reflexes.

"I'm gonna have to ask you all to leave the room and wait inside the observation room."

As expected, the group immediately raises protests. Useless stuff. Genuine concern thrown in there of course, but overall wasting time.

A gruff looking man scoffs. "Are you kidding?"

"No, you think I can work with 7 people crowding around?" 

"You can't hold him down on your own," Bruce protests.

"But we can do so and we would also be glad to provide assistance," the sky scraper tall man offers.

She shakes her head, though they probably only see part of the movement throw the viewing window. "You'll just get in my way. I have means to keep him in place. Either I help you or your friend bleeds out on the table."

"And why should we trust you?!" A dark skinned man shouted, holding the injured man down as the later moaned in pain.

Ok now they are just playing footsies and they don't have time for this shit "Hmm...I don't know. Why should I trust any of you not to attack me the minute I open this door?!" She wills down her anger, taking a deep breath to try again. "If you want me to save your friend, you need to retreat to the observation room and let me help him on my own."

All the passengers seem to trade silent glances with one another as their injured comrade continues to squirm in agony. Eventually they all look towards the blue-eyed man with the beard, possibly their leader. His mouth pinches briefly before he gives a single nod. Gradually they let go of the brunette on the table, hands still poised out in case he falls. Thankfully the man remains in place, only spitting out cruses as he bangs his head back against the table. 

After a momentary pause, their appointed leader motions towards the open door they came through as the group hastily retreats from the room. When the final man stepped back into the doorway, he stares into her eyes as the door closes in front of him.

"JARVIS seal the the door to the observation room, no in or out. Initiate pre-operation protocol."

With the clanking of the lock in place, she watches through the window as white straps came out from underneath the operating table, wrapping across the patient's ankles, chest, and free wrist to secure him.

"Secure J?"

_'Yes miss. Patient is restrained securely. You may proceed, though I do suggest to heed on the side of caution.'_

"Got it," she hums acknowledgement. "Well, here goes nothing. Open my door."

The clank of lock and the hiss of the door's decompression system alerts that her command has been fulfilled before it slides open. 

-/-

The band of rugged passengers watches from the observation window as Steve slowly exits the operation room, posture tense at the idea of leaving his best friend's life in the hands of a complete stranger. But under these circumstances, there few other options. Once their leader was through, the door hisses closed, before a resounding click signals the lock sliding into place. There were quick footsteps around the bend as Steve comes to stand beside Clint and Wanda. It was a tense moment as Bucky gasps in pain, yet the woman still does not appear. It's probably why it was quite a shock when thick white bands suddenly wind out from under the table, strapping Bucky down on the table.

At Steve's sharp inhale, Natasha reaches over to place a hand on his arm. "Don't worry. It's just to keep him from hurting himself or falling off."

Sam's low tone breaks through the tension. "Must be pretty damn strong if only a few of them can hold him still like that. I mean ya'll saw we were struggling."

No one comments on the observation, but they all can acknowledge this space station was far more _advanced _than any they've had the pleasure or displeasure of coming across.

"Do you think she's getting more people?" Wanda asks, concerned at the state of Bucky's arm as she wrings her hands.

As if to answer the question, the group immediately glances towards the opposite door when the intercom broadcasts the tell tale sound of the other lock disengaging. There's a whistling hiss of the door opening and then comes the person who is nothing they expected her to be.

The woman has long jet black waves that hangs to middle of her ribs, shining under the harsh fluorescent lights. Wisps of hair frame her bare face, high cheek bones and sharp jaw line accentuate her bambi brown eyes and plush red lips. While her face is noticeably stunning, the definition of her arms show that this woman is far from weak. It's visible strength built from hours spent toiling or fighting. Right in between her breasts rests a blue orb, a muted glow beneath her gray cotton tank. But the feature that makes most if not all the group give pause is curve of her stomach, pushing against the fabric.

She's pregnant.

-/-

Toni quickly steps into the room, striding closer to the long haired man. One glance at his arm and she grimaces. Part of metal prosthetic looks nearly blown to bits, blood soaking through the cotton gauze, seeping through the cracks in the metal while the angry red skin pulls tight at the shoulder. Shit, yeah that looks really bad. She swallows her nerves and any hint of nauseous before quickly shedding an elastic band from her wrist, tying her hair up out of the way. "What happened?" She asks as she heads over to the sink washing her hands before grabbing box of gloves, a face mask, and a few syringes of clear liquid.

"We were attacked by Hydra goons," a blond man with a perpetual frown shares, voice coming over the loudspeaker. "Trying to rescue our friend here. They must of set a detonator in the arm they stuck on him, in case he ever tried to get away."

Her face twists at the cruelty of idea but she finally spares a glance up at the others. "What's his name and any allergies to medication I should know?" she sets the items on a tray.

"Bucky," the bearded man chokes out before gathering him, arms crossed of his chest. "His name is Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes but we- I call him Bucky. And no, no allergies." 

She nods, squeezing on her latex gloves, moving closer to the patient. "Sergeant Barnes," her voice catches his attention as he snaps his head towards her, chest heaving and face drenched in sweat. "I'm gonna give a you shots of Lidocaine for pain relief. It should only take a minute before it kicks in."

Though Barnes focus go in and out of dazed, his eyes seems to lock onto her. "Yeah, just-_fuck_\- just do what you gotta do to stop this pain."

"You'll wanna make sure he gets extra doses, his built up an immunity to low amounts," the leader shares helpfully.

Toni stills before scurrying back to grab more doses, not wasting any more time as she hurries back to Barnes' side. She extracts the bloodied bandages off the end of the stump to expose the area. She leans over near his shoulder, wiping down the area with an alcohol pad before uncapping the first needle and gently easing it into the inflamed skin, emptying the vial. Once down she draws it out, and wipes the area. She repeats this process six more times to different areas around the wound, both in the exposed bloody portion and the strained tissues of his shoulder. It takes a second, but Barnes finally stops curses, body slowly beginning to relax. Finished with the injections, she trashes the needles in the sharp disposal bin and uses small clamps found in a drawer to stave off the vessels from bleeding out, covering the area in a layer of gauze before shucking off the gloves. 

"Excuse me miss, but what's your name?" 

She turns surprised to their audience, almost forgetting their presence. The leader stares intently into her eyes as the rest await her answer. "It's Toni," she graces before calling out, "JARVIS show the scan of the patient's arm."

_"Right away miss, full circumference or x-ray?"_

"Both." 

A holographic screen appears in front of her, showing three dimensional images of Barnes' injury. The glow even manages to distract Barnes from any receding pain, an expression of unbidden fascination on his stubbled face. From her peripheral, she can see the others are in similar states of awe.

"Who is that on the line? Your captain or medical assistant?" the attractive redhead asks her as Toni zooms in for a closer look at Barnes' x-ray.

Her fingers touch a portion of the screen to enhance the image, squinting at the area."Neither, JARVIS is an Artificial Intelligence. He's connected throughout the whole station. Say hi JARVIS."

_"Hello to you all. It is unfortunate to greet you under these circumstance, but I assure you, your companion Sergeant Barnes is in good hands with miss."_

The man with curly hair and glasses looks at the ceiling in awe. "This station is integrated with an A.I. system? Which company created him?"

At that, Toni merely sends the man a smirk she can't restrain. "_**I** made him._"

Turning back to her work, she zooms in on the injury. "Ok J, tell me what I'm look at. How bad is it and how much nerve damage are we talking?"

_'Sergeant Barnes' injury is quite grave. The nerves in his arm show a severe lack of stimuli until nearing the shoulder. Blood loss levels relatively low, though burns around the area suggest it could lead to potential necrosis if not properly treated.'_

"Composition of the prosthetic?" 

_'Titanium, grade 5.'_

"Any other hidden explosives left?"

_'None detected by my sensors.'_

"How attached is the prosthetic to what's left of his limb?"

_'My scans show that his nervous system has been wired to the arm, metal casing adhered to his skin with some sort of adhesive.'_

Toni looks down alarmed at the man, horrified someone could do such a thing to another. "Jesus," she can help but let out, anger and disgust painted on her face, willing down the bile rising her in throat.

Barnes tightens his jaw. "Yeah, Hydra were kinda hell on earth."

She steels herself. "Well, those wanna be supervillians can frankly go fuck themselves."

Hearing a few amused snorts coming from their audience, the genius ignores it in favor of scanning the holographic image again. "J, have the boys bring some tools, preferably the diamond coated disk blade, including protective gear for two."

_'Right away miss.'_

Gazing down at Barnes and luckily finding him without the grimace he was sporting before, she notes his gaze stuck on her. "We're going to have to remove these few inches of metal and skin that has signs of third degree burns to ensure necrosis won't set it. Then we'll sear off the vessels. Now the first part you won't feel with a heavy dose of numbing medication, but the second part will definitely be uncomfortable. Do you want anymore pain reliever or perhaps be put you under?"

At her words Bucky's hand manages to suddenly shoot out and grabs her wrist as she had been close enough, his own wrist stilled tied down by the strap. Jarvis gives a quick warning to the man as gasps can be heard from their audience, movement of people inching closer to the window, worry for their friend or herself, she's unsure. "No. Don't put me-I don't want to be under," his voice rasps with underlying fear. She can feel the faintest tremble around her wrist.

Despite her racing heart, Toni gently reaches her hand and touches his until he lets go, cradling his hand to place back by his side. "Ok. You won't be put under, but I am gonna give you a bit heavier shot of Lidocaine to numb the entire area and make sure there's no pain."

Bucky stares at her, a stilted expression but eyes speak of trust in her words. He concedes, chin dipping.

Toni wanders to her cabinets, hiding as she tries to control her breathing while opening and closing the doors as she pulls out items she needs: more gauze, enough numbing tranquilizers for an elephant, bottles of antiseptic, box of gloves, sterilization mats, a wash bottle she fills up to the brim, and surgical tools. She piles these items on a tray and wheels it closer to Barnes, pulling on a pair of gloves and grabbing a large shot of morphine. "Here comes the shot. 1, 2, 3." She carefully inserts it into the stump, pressing the plunger as nearly triple the amount of numbing medication is injected.

Just as she finished removing the needle, the door behind her opens and the beeps of her bots signal their arrival. She tosses the needle in the bin and turns to greet her bots. "Thanks boys. Bring the tools over here."

Dum-E and U whirl over with the hand tools and protective padding, while U appears to be wearing the masks and eye gear. She grabs the padding first, laying one over Barnes as it covers his chest and shoulder, the edge meeting just with the metal lining at the top. 

"Whoa," one of the onlookers comments.

Some more frantic and excited beeps come from her boys as they take in their unexpected guests.

"Wha-what is this for?" Barnes asks curious, eyes wary.

"We can't get to your injury without getting rid of the metal. Titanium grade 5 is hard so we are gonna need to cut it," She then grabs one of the masks off of U placing it gently on Barnes face, lifting the back of his head while pulling the straps over his head. She then carefully places his head back down on the table. "However it's a poor conductor of heat, which means where I cut will get hot but not dissipate, so we're gonna need to continuously add water. Cutting the titanium will release some smoke and dust, but we wanna make sure it doesn't also end up release hydrogen even though we aren't resorting to a blow torch. Make sense?"

Barnes nods as she then grabs a pair of safety glasses off U and places them gently on Barnes' face.

"Jarvis incite the draft control system."

There's a low whooshing sound overhead, the only signal the system has been turned on.

"Are you sure you don't need help miss?" the concern on the leaders face clear, an expression surprisingly shared by some of the others. Even with the mask and glasses, she notices as Barnes' eyes with his brow furrowed.

"No I'll be fine." Toni shakes her head as she puts on her own protective gear, mask slipped over her face followed by her glasses onto the bridge of her nose. She then grabs the thicker gloves Butterfingers is holding out to her. She pulls them on and grabs a scalpel from the tray, striding closer to Barnes. "Can you feel this?" she asks, pressing the tip of the scalpel directly into the wound. If not numb, it should be downright excruciating. 

Barnes frowns but shakes his head. Toni tries a few more areas, receiving negatives each time. With a bit of relief, She beckons Dum-E rover, handing him the water bottle. "Squeeze it every twenty seconds when I cut."

The arm of her first creation moves up and down as though nodding. She sets the scalpel down and grabs the power tool, testing the diamond coated disk blade to ensure it works. Finally she leans closer, padded bump resting against the edge of the table as she places the edge of the disk against the first ring of metal, resting it there as Dum-E places the end of the nozzle close to the blade.

Toni looks towards Barnes. "Are you ready?"

One can clearly spot the tension in his frame, his teeth probably clenched, but nonetheless he nods. She then turns his focus back to the arm and begins.

The whirling sound fills the room as she begins cutting, the disc spinning at 10,000 RPM and slicing into the metal. After a few seconds, a pulse of water washes over the area as she lifts the tool for it to cool the area down. Then she starts cutting again, the process repeated over until after ten minutes, the first ring as a solid line cut through it. Three more to go. She then begins on the second and can't quiet contain the masked joy she feels cutting through the red star, getting rid of the brand of such an evil organization that had done this to the man.

It take about 40 minutes until the last bits of metal has been split apart, but it remains there, connected to the skin. She sets the power tool down and motions Dum-E to wheel away, stripping off the protective gear off of her persona and Barnes, before placing it back on her bots. "Thank you boys, you can put those away." They beep and whirl but she shakes her head. "You can meet our guests later, but right now mama's busy."

They let out a string of sad beeps but roll out of the room when Jarvis opens the door, lumbering down the hallway and out of sight. Toni grabs the surgical mask from the tray, placing the elastic delicately around her ears before pulling on another pair of latex gloves from the opened box. She grabs a scalpel and tests the stump again for anything feeling. "Still numb?"

He nods, watching as she rolls over a rolling chair to sit beside Barnes, now closer to eye level so he can turn his head full to the side to stare into her big brown eyes. "There's a sealant between your skin and the metal. We're gonna have to use the scalpel to try and cut through the seal, so it's gonna take some time. If at any point you start to regain feeling or it hurts, let me know, ok?"

Barnes inclines his head as she methodically begins inserting the scalpel between the inner lining of the metal and what's left of his arm through the cut she made. She analyzes his reaction and continues when he doesn't show signs of discomfort. Carefully moving her scalpel along the edge she scrapes the skin off the metal meticulously slow. It's an achingly long process and to get the first ring off it takes nearly an hour, to ensure she's not slicing into his skin and revealing the muscle underneath. James is helpful to hold up the stump so she can work on the underside when necessary. But finally she's able to remove the first band of metal, prying the cut edge open and off. She throws the metal onto a lone tray and begins toiling on the next one. It's much bulkier than the previous.

The hours pass and Toni only has to inject Barnes once more during the third ring. She doesn't know how much time passes but it's enough that their audience has sat down on the floor or chairs provided, silently watching her steady work. With one last tedious slice, she release the shoulder piece and there's a unanimous sigh of relief. Toni careless chucks the ring that it hits the lip of the tray and ends up on the floor. Not that she gives a shit, standing up and unbanding the gauze to take a look at the wound. She grabs one last shot of Lidocaine as a precaution and inserts it into the wound. 

"Jarvis gonna need a skin grafts," she requests behind her face mask.

_'Right away miss.'_

Grabbing a cauterizing tool, Toni unclamps one vessel and seals it off with heat. Barnes doesn't even react, just remains laying prone and staring as she continues to seal off the wound. Afterwards, she uses the forceps to grasp any blackened skin and cuts away the dead tissue with sheers, leaving areas that have second degree burns alone. Toni disposes of the skin in the contamination trash when there's a bing to her right.

_'Grafts are ready miss, sized to the appropriate dimensions of Sergeant Barnes' wound.'_

"Thanks J," she shucks off the gloves and replaces them with new ones, hustling over to the machine where the new skin graft awaits. She picks up the tray and set it down next to Barnes, grabbing a stapler while she's at it. Utilizing the surgical tweezers to gently pick up the first graft, Toni places it a few inches below the shoulder, leaving the first degree burned skin alone; Barnes' body will heal that on it's own. Toni pulls the edges tentatively to fit before taking the stapler and and securing the graft into place with a click. She picks up the next and places it around the side, stapling just between the two in an overlapping fasten. This process continues until she's sure the sound is covered to the necessary extent. Casting aside her tools, she grabs clean gauze and wraps it around the bottom of the stump, winding it up to nearly the shoulder. She makes sure to apply salve to the first degree burns before covering the area in gaze as well.

After more than 5 hours, she's pulls down her mask. "J, vital signs?"

_'Sergeant Barnes' vital signs are stable and look to be within normal perimeters."_

She nods towards the onlookers. "Ok, we're done."

The group in the observation sags with relief and he can see Barnes' eyelids heavy with need to recuperate. She cleans up any used bandages and tosses tools in the shoot that Jarvis will ensure will be cleaned later. She removes her face mask and peels off her gloves, rolling her shoulders that are now sore from being hunched over for hours. Not to mention her back is killing her. She angles herself to face the group who have risen to their feet. "I'm gonna leave this room and Jarvis will open your door. Barnes will need rest and there are enough rooms on this floor for all you. There's also showers and kitchen which Jarvis can direct you there. You'll be restricted to this floor, for now. If you need anything else just ask and he'll let me know."

She casts one last glance towards an exhausted Barnes and turns without much else to say, the door opening for her. As she almost makes it past the threshold she hears, "Thank you." She casts her head over her shoulder towards the group the leader, his posture now open and relaxed. "Thank you for your help."

She tilts her head and leaves the room, the door shutting behind her. Now out of sight, Toni can admit she herself needs rest as she cradles her stomach, one hand on her lower back as she meanders down the hall.

-/-

The door's lock disengages as it slides open and his team hurry back into the operating room to help Bucky. Steve steps inside, one look at his best friend and the palpable relief he feels at the pain free expression. The others look to be about the same, worn down but happy that Bucky is gonna be ok.

_'If you may, please escort Sergeant Barnes to one of the unoccupied rooms so he may recuperate. It'll be just down the hall and around the corner, to your left.'_

Everyone quickly hurries to help a weary Bucky stand on his feet, Steve hurrying to throw his best friend's remaining arm around his shoulder. The rest go ahead, wanting to ensure it's safe as Steve follows in the back, keeping a secure grip around Bucky's waist. As he's leaving the operating room he can't help but cast one last glance towards the door where the beautiful woman had disappeared behind. _Toni._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing I realized that I was making it so that the arm Bucky originally had only went up to his shoulder while in the movies it showed it can extend past and what looks like his the upper portion of his chest. So just wanted to note the change that it's different.


End file.
